


Switch

by Gzmoii



Series: Sam/Bucky/Steve/T'Challa [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Porn with Feelings, cheating but not cheating ygm?, emotionally involved sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is dating Bucky, and Steve is dating T’Challa. The two best friends decide that it would be a good idea to switch boyfriends for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Needed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SamSteve porn with feelings

“So, I have an idea.” Steve began, before receiving an elbow to the ribs from his best friend.

“We had an idea.” Bucky corrected, pulling Sam onto his lap from where he was sitting on the opposite side of the couch. “We all get along pretty well, so Steve were talking and we want to switch things up.”

“Switch things up?” Sam asked, glancing at T’Challa.

“Mmhmm. We were talking and Steve mentioned all the sexual tension that had been brewing between the two of you before you guys found me and ended up meeting T’Challa, Doll.” Bucky kissed Sam's cheek.

“And,” Steve continued. “There was a little something brewing between you, kitten, and Buck over there for quite a while before me and Sam snatched you guys up. So we decided to give us all a chance to relieve that sexual tension. Tonight, Sam, you're my doll and you,” he kissed T’Challa’s hand, pulling it down from where they were playing with his hair. “Are Bucky’s little kitten. So, be good.”

T’Challa smiled. “I'm always good.” He answered,brushing his finger over Steve’s pink lips.

“Of course you are.” Steve stood up. “Unlike you, though, Sam is more defiant. I'll have that fixed for you like the good best friend that I am.” Steve told Bucky, taking Sam from him and picking him up, his hand stroking his ass as he walked into his and T’Challa’s bedroom.

“Good luck with that.” Bucky called after him, chuckling.

Sam cocked an eyebrow upward. “You're gonna fuck me?” He asked Steve, disbelieving. “I didn't know America’s sweetheart knew how to fuck someone.”

“Is that so?” Steve smirked devilishly, entertained by the attitude that Sam was already giving him. “I'll give you a warning, Sam. I'm going to much more than fuck you. I'm going to break you.”

Sam looked at Steve for a few seconds before he laughed at him. “You're funny.”

Steve didn't even look a fraction as amused as Sam was.

“Wait, you're serious?” Sam asked once he took notice of Steve’s body language and expression. He was radiating ‘ _don't fuck with me_ ’ in waves.

“When have I been the type to play around, Sammy?” Steve raised an eyebrow, walking into the bedroom and laying Sam down on his back.

“Three words.” Sam responded. “‘On your left’. It was what started the rollercoaster ride that made me a part of the Avengers.” He parted his legs and smiled at Steve. “Lucky for you, I have always been a sucker for muscle bound, attractive jerks.”

“Lucky me, huh?” Steve smirked at Sam. “Remember when, before the whole thing with S.H.I.E.L.D going to hell and the Winter Soldier, we would spend all day laying in your bed watching movies?” Steve chuckled. “I had the biggest crush on you, then. It lasted for a long time, actually. I had always thought during that time that we were it for one another.” Steve said, switching gears fast enough to catch Sam off guard. “I get that you have Bucky now, because I have my T’Challa. But I have to know. Did you ever feel the same?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I spent a long time waiting for the right place, the right time to tell you how I felt. But it never came. And then with Bucky-everything had just felt so right, you know? I was the center of his universe and I had never felt more loved. Even Riley hadn't managed to make me feel like that.”

“We would've been good together, you know. Partners in the field, partners in life. I would've done everything in my power to make you happy.” Steve looked over at Sam and smiled, reaching out to gently stroke his cheek. “I would've given you the world.”

“But you're Captain America. I never would've come first in your life.” Sam explained, his hands clenching into fists. “T’Challa is a King, he understands the sacrifices that need to be made. But I'm just a regular guy, Steve. I'm selfish. I need to come first before anything else , and you couldn't do that.”

“Sam, I-” Sam cut him off. “It's okay, I'm not angry.” Sam reassured Steve. “We're both happy and in love. Everything that happened was for a good reason. We weren't what each other needed.”

“You're right. Thank you, Sam. I know we've got a lot more unresolved things than Bucky and T’Challa, so I'm glad we got to be honest with each other. Now, enough of the heavy stuff.” Steve said, his body hovering over Sam’s, a strong hand on either side of Sam's head as he leaned down to kiss him.

Sam stopped his lips, shaking his head, but not stopping Steve from mouthing at his neck, instead. “Why didn't you tell me?” He asked Steve, placing a hand on the back of his head, encouraging him as his mouth became rough, teeth biting hard enough to bruise.

“All that time, you left so many things unsaid, Steve. You kissed me and didn't say anything. And then that time in Belarus...you made me believe-”

“I know.” Steve bit his lip. “I'm sorry. The way I acted...it was selfish. It was unfair to you. Let me make it up to you, Sam. That night, I meant everything I said. I did love you.”

“...But loving me wasn't enough.” Sam finished for him. “Sam...” Steve’s breath hitched as Sam pulled him down, pressing their hips together.

“Enough for me?”

Sam shook his head. “Enough for either of us. You aren't alone in this shit. When it came to me, you never were. Even now, we're still partners, right?” His hand came up to Steve’s cheek and he pulled him into a brief kiss.

“Yeah. Partners.” Steve reached for Sam's hand, squeezing it lightly as he pressed their lips together firmly, coaxing his mouth open. He snaked his hand under Sam's shirt, brushing over his nipple, watching as Sam arched into him, gasping. “Just in a different way than we thought we'd be. But I'm still glad to have you Sam. And I should've been more considerate of how you felt. I spent-spend entirely too little time thinking about you. Part of me knows I did it for both of our sakes, but the truth is that I've allowed you to get hurt because of me. If you weren't so damn difficult to kill, Bucky would've lost his whole world.”

“And...” Sam moaned as Steve palmed his cock, before tugging down the basketball shorts he was wearing. “What would you have lost?” The real questions weren't hard to hear in his words.

_Did I actually mean anything to you?_

_Were you afraid of losing me, or hurting your best friend?_

_Are we really as close as I always believed we were?_

“Sam,” The questions were not lost on Steve, who sometimes knew Sam better than he knew himself. “Oh, Sam, yes. Of course. You know how I felt about you.” He promised, taking off Sam's boxers, reaching for the conveniently placed condom and bottle of lube on the bed. He spread Sam's legs wider, his fingers sliding over Sam's hole and up to his balls, licking his lips at the sight of the brown-skinned man’s entrance, shiny and wet for him.

“Do I?”

Steve leaned down, lapping at Sam's hole with his tongue, gently pressing his tongue inside him along with a single finger.

“No. I'm not done talking to you.” Sam moaned, pushing Steve’s face away. “Answer me.”

“Yes." Steve paused, rethinking his response. "Well, not necessarily. But I spent months after you and Bucky got together holding everything in. I felt hurt, and betrayed for a while, but I mostly just blamed myself. If I had really deserved you, I would've had you already. Bucky had time to fall for the angel you had always been and become someone _deserving_ of your love. He knew you were worth taking a leap of fate that might destroy him emotionally. I was too scared. _Captain America_ is a coward.” Steve breathed, curling his fingers and watching Sam writhe and moan his name quietly beneath him.

“He is.” Sam agreed, reaching for the condom before giving it to Steve, slowly stripping him down to nothing, admiring his perfect physique. “But I'm not here for Captain America. You know that popsicle from Brooklyn that lapped me a good fifty times while _sassing_ me? That's my best friend. That's who I've been following.”

_That's who I fell in love with._

The words were left unsaid.

Steve opened the condom with his teeth.

“Bucky filled the places in my heart that were left empty.” Sam breathed. “From you, from Riley. He was a lot to take at first, but I got used to his love. I started loving him, and I've never been happier. Not with Riley, not with you. Not anyone.There isn't anyone who can love me like Bucky does, so I don't regret being with him. But, sometimes...” Sam drew in a deep breath. “I wanted you. When you were alone, and sad, my heart reached out to you. When you were with Sharon for a while, I wasn't sure whether I was jealous or just didn't think she was right for you. But T’Challa helped us both. I didn't want you to be alone or unhappy. You deserve better.”

Sam arched his back as Steve slammed his hips into him, his eyes closing. The bed shook, headboard crashing into the wall with the force of his thrusts.

“Mm, Sam, so good.” He breathed out, pushing his hips forward at a steady pace, his hand putting a gentle pressure against Sam's throat after a brief nod from the man in question. “T’Challa is everything I've ever needed. I'm just glad that they exist. We wanted each other, but we needed them. We've always needed them.”

Sam cried out after a few more thrusts, shouting Steve’s name as he came. Steve buried his face in Sam's neck, moving both hands to lace their fingers together as he came.

“I love you, Sam!” Steve gasped, unable to stop the words before they left his mouth.

Sam abruptly stilled underneath Steve.

Steve’s eyes widened at the slip-up, and then he moved off of Sam. “Sam, I-”

“You should go.”

“Let me expla-”

“Now. You should go, now. I need Bucky.” His voice was shaky. 

“Okay.”

As Sam watched Steve leave, he pulled his blankets up to his chest, before looking away. This had been a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to make this a one shot with rough sex between Sam and Steve but then ?????


	2. Just One Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want people to talk about their feelings that's the kind of mood I'm in today. 
> 
> I'm not sure if anyone notices but these chapter titles are just me shuffling my spotify playlist.

  
Steve knocked on the door to the bedroom he and T’Challa shared when the man wasn't in Wakanda, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He heard the sound of chuckling on the other side and instantly felt guilty for ruining their fun. He looked past Bucky as he opened the door and at T’Challa’s face, which held nothing but intense love and concern for him. Then, his guilt shifted to him feeling guilty for loving anyone else, despite how much love T’Challa has always shown him. He didn't deserve him, either.

“You okay, Stevie?” Bucky placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder and smiled at him. “Steve, Bud, I'm right here. Are you okay?”

“You should probably go see Sam. We were talking, and...well, he needs you.” Steve responded, still eying T’Challa with outside that sense of guilt eating at him from the inside-out.

Bucky nodded, looking back at T’Challa. They shared a communicative glance at one another before Bucky pulled on a pair of Steve’s boxers and left the room. Steve noted the scratch marks littering his back and the shredded clothes on the floor and he would've been amused if he didn't feel like such an awful person. He could ruin everything, just because he couldn't keep his feelings in check around Sam in the heat of the moment.

“You told him.” T’Challa looked at Steve, unimpressed. He crossed his arms over his chest and took a deep breath. “I thought we agreed to bide our time.”

“I was.”

“Past tense.” T’Challa pointed out. “What are you doing now, huh?”

“T’Challa, I-” T’Challa cut him off, raising a hand. He got out of bed, walking over and closing the door, glad he had invested in soundproofing the bedrooms.

“I don't care what excuse you have. I love you, Steve. I want nothing more than your happiness.” He began, crossing his arms as he looked at Steve from where he was standing. “We agreed that we would be smart about this. Together. Because we are a unit.”

“I know, I just-”

“Be quiet. I'm not finished.”

Steve abruptly shut his mouth.

“As I was saying,” T’Challa continued, walking around the room as if he was searching for something.

“We were talking about us doing this together. We spent some time leading up to this, ending all the awkward silences that were unavoidable whenever you and sam were alone in a room for more than five minutes. We made progress.” T’Challa picked up the notebook he seemed to have been searching for. He turned several pages, opening up to a blank one.

“We, however, are going to need to take a more...direct approach this time, since you threw the idea of going about this with a lighter touch out the window.” T’Challa placed himself back on the bed.

“We're back to the beginning. Square one.”

“This time, however. We'll have Bucky’s help, because at least one of us had their wits about them this time.” T’Challa stated. “We’ll need to all have a talk about what happened between you and Sam. Bucky is on your side, and he's willing to share Sam with you. With us.” T’Challa motioned for Steve to come join him on the bed.

“I'm sorry. I fucked up.” Steve admitted, laying his head in T’Challa’s lap.

“You did.” T’Challa smiled, running his fingers through Steve’s hair. “I love you. Bucky loves you. And Sam loves you, too.”

Steve closed his eyes. “Thank you, Your Highness. I love you, too. All of you.”

T’Challa leaned down, pressing his lips to Steve’s. “Only the best for my Captain.”

* * *

  
“Sam?” Bucky raised an eyebrow as he entered the room, slowly walking over to their bed. Sam was still huddled inside of the blankets, the only part of him showing being the bottom of one of his feet.

“Don't call me that.” Sam mumbled, moving the blankets down enough for Bucky to see his face. “Buck?”

“I'm here, Doll. I'm always here for you.” Bucky sat down on the bed, making himself comfortable as he waited. Sam was feeling vulnerable, and right now Bucky knew that what Sam needed was to be allowed to make a choice. If Bucky reached out to him, Sam would feel obligated to go to him. He would feel cornered, and that would just make things worse. “I love you. No matter what happens, I will always love you.”

Sam silently placed himself on Bucky’s lap, facing him, leaving the blanket behind. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck. It was a silent invitation for Bucky to touch him.

Bucky placed one hand on Sam’s hip, the metal one cupping his cheek as he kissed Sam's forehead. “You're so beautiful.”

“I want...” Sam began, playing with Bucky’s long hair at the base of his neck.

Bucky didn't say anything as he paused. He only smiled, waiting patiently for whatever Sam needed to say. Mostly, Sam just wanted to feel loved, the kind of all-encompassing love that only Bucky could give him. It could mean anything at any given moment. Right now, it just meant listening.

“I want...” Sam said again, struggling to find the right words. “I want to love only you. To desire you and no one else. I want you to be enough for me.”

Bucky stayed silent. Sam wasn't done, not yet.

“I want it to not hurt. Loving you is so easy, Bucky. You're everything I've always dreamed of and never deserved. How could I love anyone but you, when you are perfect?” Sam's hands moved to Bucky’s cheeks, slowly trailing down to his shoulders. He squeezed the area where flesh met metal and then leaned into Bucky, burying his face into his chest.

Bucky wasn't perfect. He and Sam both knew that. But arguing over whether or not he was would be pointless. Sam was done, for now at least. It was time for him to offer his input.

“The heart is a stupid organ.” Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of Sam's head. “Sometimes, it does things we don't agree with. Things we think we don't want.” He took a deep breath. “I fell in love with an angel, and It made me hate myself even more. Because I was demon, we could never be together. But I loved this angel so much that I died every day I didn't at least try. Because my heart knew me better. It didn't hate me like I hated myself. And then the angel fell for me, too, and I've never been happier. So I will do anything for my angel. Including share him with my best friend.”

“Bucky...”

Bucky silenced Sam with a kiss before he could speak any self deprecating words. “My angel.” He breathed against Sam's lips, laying down while keeping him pulled close to his chest.

“Good night, Buck.” Sam closed his eyes.

“Good night, Doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
